A Little Adventure
by ouatevilregal8
Summary: On a day when Archie Hopper comes to the house to get Pongo's dog license renewed, young two-year-old Henry and the dalmatian hit it off quite well. While the two adults are occupied, Henry, in his boredom, decides to go on a small adventure with is new friend. Henry/Pongo friendship Regina/Henry Oneshot/Drabble


**Author's Note: Hi all. I've been feeling the need for a few more Regina and little Henry oneshots so here is a little fluffy one. A lot of it is actually Henry and Pongo too. Very cute. Please enjoy and review if you liked!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of OUAT. The rights to the show belong to ABC.**

* * *

At the sound of the bell ringing, Mayor Mills ran to the door, her two-year-old on her left hip and her heels clicking with every quick step. "I'm coming, I'm coming," she called out as she finally made her way into the foyer. Opening the door with a long sigh, she noticed Archie Hopper standing before her with that usual awkward grin on his face. "Dr. Hopper, nice to see you again." Suddenly, a rather large spotted dalmatian stepped out from behind the man and let out a bark. With a nervous look, Regina tilted her head. "And… you brought your dog."

The man nodded and noticed the single mother was quite out of breath and weary. "Yes, well, we are renewing his dog license and I didn't really wish to leave him home alone."

"Of course," Regina sighed, bouncing the young toddler on her hip.

Noticing the exhaustion in her eyes, Archie asked, "Am I too early? Would you like me to come back at a better time or something?"

"No, no." Regina shook her head and stepped aside for the man and dog to enter the house. "Just running a bit late this morning. Nothing to worry about. I'd rather just get this over with anyway," she sighed again. "Just give me a moment." She turned and walked into the kitchen. Yelling from the other room, she said, "You can go into my office, Dr. Hopper."

After a short while passed, Regina stepped into her office, her son Henry still set comfortably on her hip while drinking from a sippy cup and holding a container of crackers. The mayor set the young boy down on the ground, whispered a little something to him and then kissed his forehead before walking over and sitting at her desk.

"I'm sorry about that." She managed a smile.

"No, it's fine. I really enjoy seeing how motherhood has changed you, Regina. It's made you very-"

"Exhausted, unfocused, unorganized-"

"Happy," the man responded with a smile. "Henry has really brought out a different side of you. A good one."

Regina smiled kindly at the doctor and then glanced over at her son still sitting upon the floor. She watched as the man's dog began slowly inching towards the two-year-old and sniffing around. Her expression grew nervous as the boy held out his hand towards the dog's face. "He doesn't bite, does he?" Regina asked.

"Pongo? Not at all," Archie replied. "He is the sweetest dog alive."

Regina continued to watch as her young toddler began to pat the dog's nose and hand him one of his crackers. The dog sniffed cautiously before eating the treat. He then moved over to sit beside Henry who continued to play.

0-0-0

As the adults continued to converse, sign papers, etc., Henry continued to share is snacks with his new friend, patting his nose every time he gave him one of the crackers. Once he ran out of both crackers and patience, the young toddler, as he usually did, made his way out of the room to find something amusing for himself. Pongo, in turn, followed the young boy while neither of the adults noticed.

Making his way to the back patio, Henry spotted the swing set in the backyard and decided that he wanted to play in his red baby swing. The young boy stood straight on his tiptoes, reaching as best as he could to open the patio door to go outside. He let out a few soft moans, "Eh, eh," before the dalmatian stuck his head under the boy's bottom and gave him the tiny boost he needed to get the doorknob. With a click and push, Henry made his way out the door and over to the swing set.

0-0-0

"Alright, Dr. Hopper. It looks like everything is in order." Regina smiled as she organized all of the final paper work and placed it into a folder. Glancing over to check on her son whom she assumed would still be there, Regina let out a panicked gasp, "Henry?"

Archie turned around and realized that his dog was no longer in sight as well. Noticing how quickly Regina ran out of the office, he too hopped out of his chair and followed her through the house. They moved through every room, looking in every corner, ever space possible until they finally reached the back patio door that had been left ajar.

Regina burst out the door, yelling out, "Henry?" Suddenly, her heart sank at the sight of the toddler safely swinging in his favorite red swing. She loud out a relieved sigh and placed a hand to her chest.

As Archie followed her outside, he noticed that Pongo was also there. The large dalmatian stood behind the boy's swing, pushing it back and forth with his nose. "Well, look at that," the doctor laughed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Regina's nervous expression finally faded as she listened to her little boy giggling. He kicked his legs in his little swing as he spotted his mother several feet away. She couldn't help but smile at the happiness that her son was radiating. It was truly beautiful. "Dr. Hopper," Regina asked, watching the boy and dog play together, "perhaps you'd like to bring Pongo over again sometime?"

"I'd like that," the man nodded. "He and Henry have seemed to hit it off quite well."

"That they have." She smiled at her giddy son.

"You know," Archie turned his head to look at the brunette, "you've done a really amazing job with Henry so far. He's a really great kid, Regina."

Turning to him, giving him a truly genuine smile, she replied, "Thank you, Dr. Hopper." It was the first time anyone had ever said that to her. She had done a good job with him. She had raised a good kid. Looking over to her beautiful boy, she could see that too. Finally, she got something right.


End file.
